


Vin d'Une Nuit

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mithian were a wine, Elena knew she'd be a red wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin d'Une Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "red wine" at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/) and the prompt "alcohol" at [Femslash100100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Mithian was like red wine, Elena reasoned. She was deep, rich and full bodied. She smelt like the ripest fruits, ready to be tasted. And one moment tasting her was enough to leave Elena tipsy for a lifetime.

Elena liked to imagine she was a white wine, not just because of her lighter hair tone. No, she was simpler, the sweet kind. Not quite as _luxurious_ as a nice Merlot but strong enough to get you pissed in a pinch.

Elena rested her head on Mithian’s chest, breathing heavily and still glowing. If anyone asked, Elena’s favourite wine was rosé.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
